Bydo (Core)
The Bydo Core only refers to the unknown yet mysterious bioweapon and evolving supercomputer leader that serves as the final boss of most of the R-Type games. Background The Bydo Core was created by Humans in the 26th Century as the source of the Bydo creatures, who were also created by Humans in the same century. However, an error activated the Bydo Core too early in the Solar System and the creation attacked the humans. As a result, the humans banished the Bydo Core into another dimension where it continue to evolve, reproduce and hold a grudge against its enemies. It then found a way to return to the Humans' dimension (in the 22nd Century), through a different solar system. The Bydo Core quickly assimilated the solar system it had exited the other dimension from, creating the Bydo Empire. The monstrous life-forms created by the Core then made a beeline to Earth, taking over everything in their way. Appearances R-Type The true enemy, it is covered in evil and mysterious energies. Cannot be damaged without a special energy weapon. In the original R-Type, The Bydo Core looks like a green, wizened humanoid-like creature with an eye embedded in his forehead. A fleshy gateway separates the Core from the external world and it opens occasionally for the Core to cough out Wins. Firing a Force into the Core while the portal is open is the best way to damage it. The trick is surviving long enough for the Force to deal lethal damage. R-Type II/Super R-Type Cloning mechanism that retains the captured R9s for their metal, which it uses for reproduction. In R-Type 2, the Bydo Core is called Womb (but often mispelled as Woom in early official materials) and resembles a large crab hanging onto the wall with two Bydo embyos inside it. The R-Type Official Website states that this is a clone of the Bydo Core in R-Type. There are four other R-9s trapped by the Core. Though they can be freed by destroying the tethers and help provide distractions, they typically don't last long. In the SNES version, it's different, one of those R-9 fighters will flee from destruction, allowing one to sacrifice itself. In the Dimensions Version it is the same as the SNES version compared to the arcade. the Core will shoot a homing missle as well as two energy blasts that will tilt in your direction. Manths also accompany it. If you have a blue laser crystal you can make a beam go behind it and damage the back embryo. R-Type III: The Third Lightning In R-Type III, the Bydo Core is a large 4 armed creature that is attached to the wall in the Bydo Dimension. It is called Mother Bydo in this game. Her hands shoot homing energy balls and lasers. after enough damage her mouth will open to cough up Bydo and will stay open until all Bydo are offscreen, during this time she is invincible. she will do this twice and on the third time her head will be destroyed and you can inflict damage on her body. if you wait too long without hurting her body, she will grow a new head and you will have to repeat the process until her body is destroyed. then you will have to damage her arms which will fly across the screen and spin in place until the Bydo Dimension's portal starts to close. the hands will try to keep the portal open while Mother Bydo's body reappears and spits energy balls. when you deal enough damage to her head, it will open wide which gives you a chance to fire your Force into her mouth and will push her into the Bydo Dimension as she moans and says "No!" in defeat. If you wait too long to shoot your Force, she will spew a horde of energy balls. R-Type Delta In R-Type Delta, the Bydo Core looks like an enlarged ovum cell that sends out sperm-like creatures to attack the player. It is called the Bydo Seed in this one. R-Type Final In R-Type Final, the Bydo Core resembles a wall of flesh between two planes of water. This Core constantly launches inactive Bydo creatures and eventually moves on to spewing out Forces. * Class: Huge Bydo * Designation: Final Target * HP Level: 5 * Location: The Bydo... A Bydo created in the lab that repeatedly spews out all kinds of matter and energy. It can deliver any Bydo attack. R-Type Command The Bydo Core is called the Ebon Eye in this mission. When defeated, the Ebon Eye's death throes pull in the Space Corps armada. Though a few squads of R-craft can be seen escaping, the majority of craft and all battleships are absorbed by the Bydo. The armada's commander survives as a residual intelligence, seemingly unaware that they've become Bydo. This unlocks the Bydo campaign. Description ''Bydo? Ebon Eye -Eye of Darkness-'' Source of the Bydo life forms. Surrounded by huge thrusters living (?) within its walls. * HP: 380 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 10 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Installation * Carry x8 Armaments Weapon R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate The Bydo Core is called the Amber Eye in this game. On the sides of the Amber Eye are plumes of miniature Ebon Eyes. Just like the previous Bydo Core, when the Amber Eye is defeated, it explodes and sucks the human fleet into it. The human fleet gets broken down by the Solar Envoy Guards. Trivia *The Bydo Core is sometimes called Bydo. In the Game Boy release of the original R-Type, it was called El Supremo (The Supreme) in the manual's story. Media See video of R-Type's final boss fight on YouTube here). Category:Bydo Category:Bosses Category:R-Type III: The Third Lightning Category:R-Type Tactics II Category:Bosses in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Bosses in R-Type Delta Category:Bosses in R-Type 1 Category:Bosses in R-Type 2 Category:Bosses in Super R-Type Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2